choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Senior Miscellaneous Characters
The Senior Chapter 1 'Arix' If you decide to go with Alice to a restaurant in Northbridge, Arix is your waiter. Different than other restaurants, this one provides no menus and instead you tell Arix what you are seeking and the chef customizes your meal for you. His character model resembles the general waiter model, such as Flynn from Perfect Match, Book 1. Chapter 2 'Lizard' When you check on the creepy critters, Zig and Kaitlyn introduce you to a lizard. The animal shelter also has rats, snakes, and tarantulas. 'Collie' The Collie is a dog that appears in the animal shelter. You can convince Helen Twombly to adopt her. His animal model resembles Dipper from Perfect Match. 'Sylvia Path' The cat appears in the animal shelter. You can convince Joaquin to adopt her. When he complains about her shedding, Becca tells him that she's sloughing away the deepest ennui of her soul in the form of fur. Her animal model resembles the kitten from Rules of Engagement, Book 1. 'Houdini' The hamster appears in the animal shelter. You can convince Aaron to adopt him. 'Colorful Woman' If you decide to go with James to sample restaurants' food carts, he proposes a game to spark your imagination and creativity. You choose random passer-bys and create wacky backstories for them. The first passer-by is a woman dressed in colorful clothing. Her character model resembles Candy Crenshaw from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. 'Vendor' The next man up for a creative backstory is one of the food vendors. His character model resembles Daniel, the waiter, from The Royal Romance, Book 1. 'Running Man' The last person up for a creative backstory is a man that runs through the crowd. His character model resembles the kayak instructor from America's Most Eligible: Season 10. Chapter 3 'Hostess' She appears in a restaurant when Your Character and Kaitlyn want to rent a space for her band's album release party. If Your Character is dating James, she reappears in Chapter 5 when they meet James' parents in the same restaurant. She has the same character design as Sabrina from Lovehacks. 'Bartender' He works in the bar where you and Kaitlyn want to rent a space after the restaurant turned out to be too expensive. If you say that you don't work for the police, Kaitlyn will break an expensive bottle to prove it and you both escape. However, if you say that you do work for the police, he is the one who escapes: he thinks you want to arrest him because of illegal swan fights and he doesn't want to go back to prison. He has the same character design as Arnold Northmun. Chapter 5 'Crystal' Crystal is a red panda you, Zig, and Aaron meet while at the wildlife preserve. Chapter 6 'Billy' Billy acts as prosecutor in the mock trial Becca takes you to. He has the same appearance as Councilman Rossi from The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 15. 'Jay' If you decide to attend the Barristers' Ball with Becca, you meet Billy's friends, Jay and Molly. Jay's character model resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Molly' While Jay warms up to you quickly, Molly is more suspicious. She apologizes though, blaming her attitude on her stress. Her character model resembles Anita from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. 'Gemma' Gemma is a video game character that Abbie and Tyler created and debuted at Northcon booth #1872. Gemma is part of the video game Dragon Jest, which they loosely based around the events of The Junior. 'Rude Gamer' He shows up at Abbie and Tyler's booth and makes derogatory remarks about their game Dragon Jest, saying it's not a 'real' game to him since it's not a shooter game. When Abbie answers him, he is also rude to her, saying that he only wants to talk to game developers and not to their girlfriends. When Tyler defends her, the Rude Gamer also devalues the game's artwork by saying "No wonder your game sucks" and makes further remarks on how "Girls can't handle actual gameplay". Your Character is able to challenge him in a premium scene of the same chapter. He has the same character model as the unnamed Driver from Red Carpet Diaries Book 1, Chapter 3. Chapter 7 'Myrtle' If Zig is your love interest, you both check out a little shindig at a retirement home. Myrtle approaches you and you have the choice to dance with her or her friend, Horace. 'Horace' Horace is the quiet gentleman. You can also encourage them to dance together. Chapter 9 'Dustin' Dustin is one of the leads in the play you and James are putting on for the Fringe Festival. 'Shelly Dunham' Shelly Dunham is one of the leads in the play you and James are putting on for the Fringe Festival. Her character model was also used for another actress named Kelly in a premium scene of High School Story: Class Act, Book 1, Chapter 6, and for an unnamed barista in The Heist: Monaco, Chapter 2. Chapter 10 'Roxie' On your mission to find Burpy with Zack, you encounter Rachel's pet raccoon, Roxie. 'Ruth Gunderson' Ruth is first mentioned in Chapter 7 if you are dating James. She is his idol and when you spend some days in Cedar Crest with James, he tells you that she lived there while she wrote Purposeful Syntax. At the Northbridge Fringe festival, you and James (finally) meet her. Ruth is also a playwright with at least 56 plays under her belt. James is star struck by her. She came to the festival to see him, as he has impressed her by his work in the few years that he has been writing. She wants to offer him an 8-week residency in Icebreakers, a playwright colony in Alaska where artists can live and home their craft. Chapter 11 'Instructor' If you decide to go white water rafting with Alice, the instructor has you both sit in the front and follow his directions. His character model resembles the waiter who works at the Crimson Veil in Bloodbound, Book 1. Chapter 12 'Mr. Wu' Mr. Wu was Enrique Vasquez's boss during his short-lived bookkeeping job. He hired Enrique based on Enrique's father's recommendation, but promptly fired him when he discovered Enrique writing fiction instead of doing his job. He shares the same surname as Jocelyn Wu. Chapter 13 'Nasha Burman' She leads Your Character's interview at Quills in London. She has the same character model as the R.A. from The Elementalists, Chapter 1, and the woman from the bonus scene of It Lives in the Woods, Chapter 16. 'Bartender' When you take Abbie clubbing in London, he is the bartender at the club. He has the appearance of Carter, one of Party-Girl Sister's love interests in Rules of Engagement. 'Heckler' If you decide to try your hand at slam poetry with Alice before your interview at Quills, the heckler disses you and Alice from the audience. By the end, you change his mind and he admits to eating crow. His character model resembles Otis Khouri from Most Wanted, Book 1. 'Patron' The patron is the heckler's friend, apologizing for his behavior. Their character model resembles Cameron Levy from High School Story, Book 3. Chapter 14 'Tower Raven' When you take your LI (or Zack) on a tour of the Tower of London, you both see then follow one of its ravens. According to legend, if all 6 Tower ravens fly away, the Tower will fall. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Groups